Rylxz211 kaq90jj NxeF5
Rylxz211 kaq90jj NxeF5, officially the Republic of Rylxz211 kaq90jj NxeF5, was a short lived country in Eastern Europe. History On August 3, 2008, a person named Dovydas Petrauskas stormed into all of the government buildings of Lithuania in the capital, Vilnius, and killed all the people in the government, including the president, prime minister, and Seimas speaker. He did this with some of his friends with guns and tasers. Dovydas then made himself the supreme ruler of Lithuania, and renamed the country to the "Republic of Rylxz211 kaq90jj NxeF5". He also renamed the capital Vilnius to "Dže666métschnultz" It was not known if he was retarded, but most sources say that he was not, medically. It is said that Dovydas made the names by banging his head on a keyboard, then adding some things. He started upgrading the Rylxz211n military heavily, and already was drawing plans of invading Rylxz211's neighbors. Dovydas also decided to reverse Rylxz211's population decline by forcing every able women to have babies. He became hated by the public, and revolts already started uprising against him, but he had a lot of armor, weapons, defenses, and bodyguards with him all the time. Dovydas pulled Rylxz211 out of the EU, out of NATO, and even attempted to out of the UN, but he could not. He changed the currency from the Euro to the Rylxz211n doleris (Rylxz211n dollar). The doleris already started inflation within a week of being introduced because of poor management. Dovydas also changed the flag of Lithuania to a more "unique" flag. On February 28, 2009, Rylxz211 declared war on Latvia and Estonia. The Rylxz211n military breezed through the two countries, and they both surrendered. Rylxz211 annexed all of them. On April 1, Rylxz211 declared war on Belarus. The people of Belarus thought it was an April Fools Joke, but soon realized that the Rylxz211n military was already invading Belarus. Russia supported Belarus but did not want to get involved with such an insane country, so it did not declare war on Rylxz211. By June, Belarus surrendered and Rylxz211 annexed all of Belarus. In July, Rylxz211 declared war on Russia. Russia was unprepared and thought Rylxz211 would never be a threat. Rylxz211 kaq90jj NxeF5 surprised everyone by actually beating Russia at first. They occupied Kaliningrad, and invaded western Russia through the Baltics and Belarus. Rylxz211 had been creating missiles, and decided to test one out on Moscow. Rylxz211 swept into St. Petersburg, and declared war on Ukraine and Poland. Rylxz211n troops swept through northern Ukraine and through Russia, and also invaded Poland through the occupied Kaliningrad. Rylxz211 was angry at Poland for "having to do all the work as the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth". Rylxz211 eventually saw its tide turning and its military being weakened. Its advances had come to a halt, and everyone's troops started coming back at Rylxz211. Rylxz211 declared war on Finland as it saw this happening, and people are still not sure why Dovydas did this. But this declaration of war against the Finns just gave Finland a chance to invade Rylxz211n Estonia and weaken Rylxz211 even more. When almost all of the Rylxz211n military was pushed back to Rylxz211, it declared war on every country in Europe, and the United States and Canada. On October 14, Rylxz211 surrendered. At the Treaty of Dže666métschnultz, it was decided that Rylxz211 kaq90jj NxeF5 would be reverted back to Lithuania, Dže666métschnultz back to Vilnius, and all of the changes that supreme leader Dovydas made would be reverted. Dovydas Petrauskas was stripped of his title in Lithuania, and was executed. It took a while for Lithuania to recover after this military regime, but it did and its population decline is not as bad as before. Category:Europe